A Twist in Time
Jason Grace has been gifted with the powers of time travel by his patron Juno. First, he needs to be able to control it or chaos will break loose in his world and the mythological. Jason POV Jason woke with an aching head, blurry vision and drool running down his neck to the hem of his T-Shirt. "He's awake!" He heard a voice squel above him. The son of Jupiter blinked, shook his head. His eyesight cleared to reveal two girls about his age looking down on him. "W-who are y-you?" Jason moved his arms to prop himself up on his elbows. "Only the most popular ''Greeks of this millenia!" One of them giggled, flipping her hair. "''And the prettiest," ''The other added, giving a flirtatious smile as she winked. Her hand traveled down to the collar of her dress, which she straightened discreetly. Jason stumbled to his feet, took in the scene. The girls ''were ''pretty, Jason was getting a little naseuted in the head just by looking at them. He managed to look around him, and realized that they were indoors (mostly) in a barn complete with stinking animals. "Uh....what are your names?" Jason found a support beam and leaned against it. The two girls giggled covering their mouths as they picked at their dresses. "I'm Euryale," the first girl replied. Her eyes were a stunning green, sparkling in the light with every chance it got. "And I'm the lovely Stheno," The second girl with beautiful chocolate curls curtsied gracefully. "What's your name good soldier?" Jason blinked. "I'm...uh, er, Jason." Euryale stepped forward, running a finger down Jasons sword hilt (which he realized was clutched tightly in his hands). "It's nice to meet you, Uh Er Jason," She teased. Stheno swallowed and twirled around a little as if looking for someone. "Medusa should be here soon, she was just out on a date with Poesidon," Jason was once again confused. "Poisedon? You mean Neptune?" He scatched his head carefully. For some odd reason, he felt at home here in this simple barn. "I'm not sure who Neptune is, but Poseidon is the god of the sea." Euryale purred softly and walked around Jason in a slow circle. Stheno grabbed Jasons hand. "Lets dance Soldier Boy!" She pulled the son of Jupiter into the center of the barn floor and grabbed his hands. Jason bit his lip and twirled her, she was pretty and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Soldier Boy?" He asked cautiously as they danced. He began to get the feel that he had lived here his entire life, but couldn't understand why. Euryale pouted in the corner, but resumed milking the cows after a few minutes of suilkily watching. "Well, you're a soldier right?" Stheno smiled, flashing her pearly whites. When Jason gave her a blank face, she gestured to his sword. "Oh...um, I guess." Jason thought about all the legion training he'd been given at Camp Jupiter. He supposed that made him a soldier. That all seemed so long ago... ''Camp Jupiter? ''He thought drowsily, like it had all been a dream. "Who is this?" A new voice echoed softly through the barn. "Medusas home!" Stheno clapped happily. Jason looked up to see a tall willowy girl with a face as radiant as the moon in the sky beaming at him. His jaw dropped- this girl was just awestruckingly gorgeous. Sure, her sisters were pretty but nothing compared to Medusa. "I'm....uh...G-G-Grace." Jason stammered and held out his hand for Medusa to shake. Medusa stared at his ahdn then took it gently in hers and patted it gracefully as if he were family. "I've never heard of a soldier boys first name being Grace. Isn't that more of a girl name?" She asked, her voice rining like tiny Christmas bells. Jasons cheeks turned red. "Um...no. I mean yes. I mean...my name is Jason. Jason Grace." Euryale crossed her arms while Stheno snuck a piece of cheese out of her pocket. "Jason," Medusa repeated. "A beautiful name, reminds me of Poseidon almost." She leaned forward and breathed into his ear. "You know, if this whole thing with Poseidon doesn't work out, I'll wager that your next in line." "I...I...um...sure." Jason stuttered and stepped back a foot to make space between them. "Um so if you wanna hang tomorrow, I'm free." Medusa tilted her head a little as if thinking. "You talk strange," she admitted. "But I'd love to spend time with you and learn more about you Soldier Boy." Euryale pushed her way inbetween Medusa and Jason. "Actually, Medusa you have that date at Poesidons temple. You said we could go too- your booked." Stheno lifted her head. "Medusa, sister, I don't have to go. I could watch Jason." "Nonsense!" Medusa said. "Poseidon can show me his beloved temple another time. Although, I have a feeling the temple isn't really his, the way the sea god was so nervous talking about it." ""Uh...so you're good totally good then, right?" Jason asked taking a finger through his hair. "Totally," Medusa smiled with Euryale and Stheno chiming in after a moment. 'Totally' seemed to have a strange accent on their tongues, as if they'd never heard the word before. "Excuse me for asking, but you asked why I talked funny and I think your the people who talk weird." Jason shrugged. "You ask why we talk this...this...''funny," Medusa inquired gently. "I do not know why you should think so, everyone from Greece talks in such a fashion- as we talk now, they all talk as if they were us. Therefore you are indeed the one who talks the funny." Jason blinked. "What?" Euryale tugged on the strap of her sundress self consciously. "Your speech is not normal for us, mister Grace." "Oh. Why? It's the twenty first century, the date of right now, everyone talks like this." "Mister Grace, I beg your pardon. It is not this...twenty thirst sentry it is the Age of the Gods," Stheno bit her lip. Jason took a moment to process that. The Age of the Gods, Ancient Greece. Oh gods... This was the Medusa, the gorgon. But somehow, he'd changed time and made it so Medusa wasnt going on a date to Athena's temple tomorrow- she was going to be with him. Oh gods... "Gorgons!" Jason sputtered lurching backwards abruptly in a whirlwind of fumbling for his sword and tripping over his own feet. Stheno frowned. "What's a G-Gore Gooor- Gorgon?" Euryale sides up to Stheno and stared at Jason with wide eyes. "I think it may be a type of cuss word," She said almost so quietly Jason didnt hear. Medusa took control of the situation almost immediately. "Our Jason is playing games with us," she said through a clenched smile followed by forced laughter. "Run along girls, I have a surprise for dinner!" With a heart wrenching wink she turned and grabbed Jason by the arm. "Ow," Jason muttered as she dragged him to a support beam, glancing back to make sure her sisters had left the building. Medusa opened her mouth then shut it angrily, not sure what to say. "Look Soldier Boy," She sighed. "I don't know who you are or why you're here. I've never seen you in my life and to me that's a bit suspicious. Don't you think?" Jason's eyes narrowed. "You don't know who I am? I don't even know where I am! But I know who you are!" A dramatic foot stamp. "You're the bane of all demigods, an evil doer who lies and murders. You're Medisa the gorgon who turns people to stone and your sisters are no better. I know for a fact they tried to poison my friend Percy Jackson." "Poison?" Medusa echoed thoughtfully. "I've never dawdled in the arts of evil." Her eyes narrowed. "You've just met me Mister Grace and...and you're already accusing me of..." Jason's eyes widened as Medusas voice broke. "No! No! I mean...I don't know Miss Medusa. I just...I'm really confused." He admitted. Medusa frowned and put her delicate hands on her hips in a James Bond sort of way. "Let me unconfuse you Mister Grace." She gripped his shoulders and steered him to the door. "Have a nice day." "Wait!" Jason suddenly had a flashback. Something...he thought he should have remembered. I don't belong in this time period...Juno sent me here. That's it! It all came flooding back. "What is it, pray tell?" The two sisters looked at him suspiciously. "I'm a demigod. I'm the son of Jupiter- er Zeus to you. I'm from the future, but to me it's current time and this is the past even though it's present for you." Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12